


Hirokazu and Kenta’s Bogus Journey

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Future Fic, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love Stories, M/M, Meta, Monsters, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Urban Fantasy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: In their post-Digimon lives, Shiota Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta find comfort in each other.





	Hirokazu and Kenta’s Bogus Journey

Hirokazu and Kenta’s Bogus Journey

Author’s Note: Titled after _Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey_, the sequel to the film _Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure_, which episode 26 of _Digimon Tamers_ parodied in the English-language version (“Kazu and Kenta’s Excellent Adventure”). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Hirokazu x Kenta.

Summary:

In their post-Digimon lives, Shiota Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta find comfort in each other.

* * *

The kick Makino Ruki delivered to his rear couldn’t have been a cheekier godsend. Shiota Hirokazu whined about it when it happened, crawled up to the Digimon Queen to give her a piece of his mind, and breathed sand from the dust packets to overpower the taste of the accidental kiss invading his mouth, but thanks to that short-tempered burst of annoyed violence, he now held Kitagawa Kenta in their bed.

It wasn’t technically their bed, per se. They were lying on separate futons, much like they did when they rode out the windstorm in Babamon and Jijimon’s hut in the Digital World.

Kenta was snoring. His fellow Tamer achieved shut-eye faster than anyone else Hirokazu knew, possibly in all his fourteen years on this Earth.

Hirokazu pulled off Kenta’s blanket, yet Kenta stayed asleep. The brunette decided to tickle him alert.

“Hi-Hirokazu, s-stop! Okay, okay! I’m up!”

His boyfriend smiled. “Since you’re awake, will you show me some love?”

“Not tonight…” Kenta moaned, taking his blanket back. “We have school tomorrow.”

Unconvinced, Hirokazu cuddled in, then paused.

“Is that MarinAngemon in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

After devolving the D-Reaper, the Tamers handled parting with their Digimon differently. Takato took losing Guilmon the hardest, claiming he saw a portal form in Guilmon’s hidey-hole. Jian tried believing him, but blind hope wore away eventually.

This wasn’t a TV show they were living. This was real. And in real life, you inevitably lose people.

By employing humour, Hirokazu deadened the pain. Inside his head, he reminisced of his mom coming home with groceries and kicking Guardromon outside his window.

Why did women have a habit of kicking Hirokazu and his stuff?

Kenta blinked, embarrassed and awkward. “That’s…actually MarinAngemon.”

“What? Where?” He lifted the covers to check.

No, of course not. It was just two of them in their briefs.

The two of them _in their briefs_!

At Hirokazu’s gulp, Kenta smirked. “There! Satisfied? Can I go back to sleep?”

Inhaling sharply, the other teenager nodded.

That Kenta. He’d rue tormenting him in the morning!


End file.
